La nuit de Samain
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Lors de la nuit de Samain, les morts quittent le royaume des ombres pour fêter avec les vivants. Dans le cas des porteurs de miraculous cela donne lieu à plusieurs jeux et traditions. Mais qui sera l'invité d'honneur de la soirée, Plagg ou Marinette? J'en profite pour lancer un défi à ceux qui veulent écrire sur le thème de l'Halloween!


_Au Manoir Agreste_

J'étais occupé à ranger mes manuels scolaires dans mon sac avant de partir pour l'école lorsque Plagg m'avertie : « Tu as du courrier! »

Je relevai les yeux vers l'autre côté de mon bureau pour remarquer une flamme mauve s'élever d'un morceau de carton. Mais avant que j'ai pu paniquer, le feu avait disparu et n'avait laissé que le carton qui m'était inconnu. Il s'agissait à première vue d'un faire-part pour une réception.

Sans y toucher, je le parcourue des yeux.

Vous êtes cordialement invités à la célébration de la

Nuit de Samain des porteurs de miraculous.

La famille Anlo serait honorée de la présence de

ChatNoir, présent porteur du miraculous de la destruction

à minuit et une minute, la nuit du 31 octobre de cette année,

au manoir Anlo.

Prière de respecter les traditions vestimentaires.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Plagg? » demandai-je sans avoir de réponse.

* * *

 _Au-dessus de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng_

« La famille Anlo est très ancienne. Anlo veut dire portail et ils en sont les gardiens depuis l'époque où les fées les ont franchis pour quitter la terre, juste après l'âge des cavernes. » m'informa Tikki, ma kwami le matin d'Halloween. « Tous les sept ans, si Plagg est réveillé, ils lui offrent d'organiser en son honneur une fête d'Halloween. Tous les kwamis sont invités et il y aura beaucoup de monde cette année. Comme toujours, Plagg s'y est pris à la dernière minute, simplement pour essayer de nous déstabiliser. »

« Mais Tikki, cette fête, c'est ce soir! Est-ce que c'est à Paris? Et je travaille à la boulangerie demain. Je ne peux pas aller à une fête d'Halloween qui commence à minuit. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Marinette. Le Manoir Anlo est situé en dehors du temps et de l'espace. On accède au manoir par un portail qui se matérialisera dans ta chambre. On peut y aller aussi longtemps qu'on veut, il ne s'écoulera qu'un instant entre ton départ et ton retour. Mais le plus important est que tout ce qui a pu être sauvé du temple de l'ordre des gardiens se trouve présentement au Manoir Anlo. On pourra profiter de cette invitation pour trouver des idées pour repérer le Papillon. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer les traditions liées à cette fête. J'ai l'impression que Plagg à décider de nous lancer un grand défi cette année! »

* * *

La journée à l'école fut plutôt amusante avec pour thème l'Halloween. Plusieurs des élèves étaient maquillés ou portaient des accessoires de costume. Les traditions liées à la fête et la littérature classique de l'horreur étaient à l'étude.

Il y eut une fête le soir dans le gymnase de l'école. On avait longuement débattu sur le fait de se costumer ou non. On avait d'abord dit oui mais les esprits s'étaient échauffés lorsque plusieurs personnes avaient déclaré vouloir se costumer en Ladybug. En désespoir de cause, on avait décidé d'oublier les costumes. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les filles et les gars de se faire jolis pour l'occasion.

Malheureusement, Adrien ne pu rester qu'une heure. De plus, Marinette hésita à aller lui parler le premier quart d'heure et Chloé l'accapara jusqu'à son départ.

À minuit exactement, Marinette était prête à partir, le croquis de son costume en main. Se concentrant sur le vêtement. Au signal de Tikki, elle avança d'un pas et se retrouva dans un tout autre lieu.

Elle était à l'extérieur, sur un large espace de terre dure. Devant elle, s'élevait un grand manoir gothique et tordu. Un vrai stéréotype de manoir hanté d'Halloween.

Sur sa droite et un pas devant elle, un homme très grand aux cheveux verts tombant dans son dos librement se tenait dans un très beau costume noir trois pièces dont la veste était décorée et ouverte sur son torse nu. Il tenait en main, un bâton de la même hauteur que lui et pouvant faire office de sceptre. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, lui jeta un coup d'œil renfrogné avant de s'avancer pour s'incliner galamment vers la personne sur la gauche de Marinette.

L'élégante dame charismatique avait la peau très pâle et portait une toge faite de tissus en or. Des rubans noirs étaient tressés dans ses cheveux rouges rosés qui descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux en une épaisse chevelure. Marinette lui aurait donné le début de la vingtaine. Lorsque l'homme se redressa, elle lui fit la bise : « Bon Samain mon cher Plagg. »

« À toi aussi, ma lunkia, bon Samain. »

Il y avait une vingtaine d'autres personnes autour d'eux y comprit Rena Rouge et Carapace portant des vêtements à leur couleur de héros. Rena avait une robe à bretelles à plusieurs épaisseurs de voilage dans les tons de terre et Carapace portait un chandail sous une veste aux motifs de graffitis.

Des valets portants des flambeaux s'avancèrent vers eux pour les invités à s'avancer vers le manoir. Ils parcouraient ce qui apparu à Marinette comme un labyrinthe végétal très espacé, plutôt simpliste et jonché de grilles fermées. Des bougies posées au sol éclairaient le sentier de terre et à un moment durant la marche, Marinette aperçue une énorme plantation de citrouille avec de nombreux épouvantails.

« Ladybug! Ta robe est superbe! » complimenta Rena accrochée au bras de Carapace alors qu'ils suivaient Plagg escortant Tikki. Le reste des kwamis transformés en humains marchaient derrière les trois camarades. En examinant le résultat de ses efforts vestimentaires, Marinette se rappela ce que Tikki lui avait expliqué plus tôt.

« La tradition la plus importante concerne ChatNoir et toi. Les porteurs de nos miraculous ne peuvent pas danser tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé leur partenaire de combat. Et cela puisque tu ne pourras danser qu'avec ChatNoir. L'autre tradition concerne ton costume. Habituellement, Plagg est le roi de la fête et porte le costume le plus extravagant. En conséquence, nos hôtes veulent lui faire plaisir et servent un buffet à son goût. Le problème c'est que Plagg réclame toujours du camembert accompagné de deux ou trois autres sortes de fromage. Tu dois porter une tenue éblouissante et me faire honneur. On pourra alors avoir quelque chose de plus varié et comestible à manger. »

Marinette avait dessiné une tenue exubérante. La jupe ouverte sur l'avant montrait un pantalon noir moulant sur ses jambes musclés et chaussée de bottillons noirs. La jupe elle-même, très large et bouffante était composée d'épaisseur de tissus rouge et noir de différentes étoffes et agrémentée d'énormes boucles noires.

Le bustier en cœur moitié rouge, moitié noir séparé en hauteur était complété par des manches bouffantes sur les épaules et très larges aux poignets. Elle portait aussi un chapeau pointu noir et très décoré avec une grande boucle rouge sur l'arrière.

Sa tenue s'était matérialisée par la seule force de sa volonté. Le niveau de complexité des détails de la tenue avait exigé d'elle une grande concentration. Une unique broderie, sa signature, se trouvait discrètement près de sa taille formant des boucles et des vrilles mais dans la pénombre elle était pratiquement invisible.

La salle de bal en elle-même était magnifique mais plutôt dépouillée. Ils y entrèrent par des doubles portes identiques à d'autre sur le mur opposé. Sur la droite, partait vers l'étage, un escalier se séparant en deux à mi-parcours et rejoignant chacun des côtés d'une galerie.

Le côté gauche de la salle était occupé par un grand orchestre. La porte en face déversait une grande quantité d'invité dans des tenues colorées. Ladybug en repéra plusieurs semblables à celle de la coccinelle.

Un homme et une femme en tenues renaissances violettes traversèrent la piste de danse ornée d'un gigantesque tourbillon gris et noir pour venir à sa rencontre alors que Plagg et Tikki rejoignaient la scène de l'orchestre.

« Ladybug. Merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation. Nous sommes honorés de vous avoir parmi nous. Je suis Albert Anlo 3e du nom et je vous présente ma femme et mes enfants. S'il vous faut quoi que ce soit durant votre séjour, n'hésitez pas à nous le demander. Il nous fera plaisir de vous accommoder. »

« Merci à vous de donner cette fête et de nous avoir invités. Est-ce que ChatNoir est bien arrivé? »

« Bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas. Il est arrivé plus tôt pour respecter la tradition. Ainsi, il n'a pas pu voir votre costume. »

« Bonsoir à tous! » s'exclama Plagg, Tikki se tenant un pas derrière lui sur la scène. « Merci à tous nos bien chers amis d'avoir effectuer le pénible voyage pour atteindre cet endroit. J'espère que vous vous amusez tous. C'est pour ça que nous sommes réunis. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. » Jetant un coup d'œil à Tikki qui levait simplement un sourcil, il ajouta « D'accord, d'accord. Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. J'espère avoir la chance de vous parler à tous avant la fin de la nuit. »

Plusieurs invités s'avancèrent vers Ladybug pour discuter de ses aventures et du Papillon. Autour d'eux, des femmes habillées aux couleurs de la coccinelle sautaient au cou d'hommes portant des costumes sur le thème du Chat noir. Mais il était clair que la plupart des personnes se connaissaient et étaient heureux de se retrouver après une longue séparation. Autour d'eux tout n'était que retrouvailles.

Ladybug parlait avec les kwamis lorsque Tikki vint la rejoindre. « Ça va Marinette? » lui souffla-t-elle.

« Oui, Tikki. Tout va bien. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras? »

« Hi-hihi! Oui. Viens. »

« Comment t'a appelé Plagg tout à l'heure? Nunke…? »

« Lunkia! Il m'a appelé sa moitié. Peut-être pense-t-il moins à la compétition que je ne le prévoyais ou peut-être reconnait-il déjà sa défaite. » répondit Tikki en rougissant. « Tu devrais te mêler aux invités et essayer de trouver ChatNoir. Je suis certaine que vous vous amuserez plus en passant la soirée ensemble.»

Ladybug s'éloigna parmi la foule. Certain couple avait commencé à danser mais la foule était si nombreuse qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé personne qui ressemblait à son cavalier.

Passant sur la gauche de l'escalier, elle repéra une personne qui la surprit. Le garçon de son âge se tenait très droit dans une tenue d'époque avec une chemise bouffante blanche, une cape et un pantalon noir, des bottes et des gants de cuir brun et surtout un chapeau noir avec un très large ruban blanc pendant derrière.

Il avait même une épée pointue au côté et un foulard vert au cou. C'était probablement un chat noir mais pas le sien. Il venait probablement d'une autre époque si elle devait en juger par le costume qui semblait authentique. Elle le trouva magnifique mais très différent de celui qu'elle cherchait.

Mais comme elle devait reculer pour laisser la place à l'arrivée de nouveaux invités. Elle trébucha vers l'arrière et n'évita de tomber que grâce à l'intervention du jeune homme qui la retint par les épaules. « N'ayez crainte madame, je suis là! »

« Merci! » fit-elle en se retournant vers son sauveur. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, elle le trouvait vraiment mignon. Un masque blanc avec de longues pointes de chaque côté du visage plaçait en évidence sa jolie mâchoire et sa bouche avait l'air vraiment très douce.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été surprise et je suis d'un naturel nerveux. »

« Il n'y a aucun mal. J'aime beaucoup avoir l'occasion d'être galant et de me rendre utile, madame. »

« C'est mademoiselle, s'il-vous-plaît. Vous devez être un ChatNoir très enthousiaste si vous aimez rendre service? »

« Je fais ce que je peux. Mais il est vrai que cela donne un sens à ma vie sur terre. »

Elle avait adopté des paroles sans ses expressions habituelles pour être comprise de celui qu'elle pensait venu du passé et il avait répondu de la même façon sans y penser même s'il trouvait sa tenue résolument moderne. Il ne savait presque rien de cette soirée en dehors du fait qu'elle était en l'honneur des porteurs de miraculous. Pour ce qu'il en savait, cette jolie dame portait un costume rendant hommage à la kwami de la coccinelle. Lui non plus n'avait vu personne qui ressemblait à sa partenaire, jusqu'à l'apercevoir.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu et lorsqu'il l'avait vu de près, il en avait déduit que le magnifique masque d'apparat devait cacher quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui et sa partenaire. Bien que petite de stature, cette jeune femme faisait beaucoup trop sophistiqué pour être une adolescente.

Retournant sa paume vers le plafond, il lui offrit « Vous plairait-il de danser avec moi? »

« Je crois que je suis supposée danser avec mon partenaire. Malheureusement, je ne le vois nulle part. »

« Je n'ai pas non plus trouvé ma partenaire. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas venue. » Le vert intense de ces yeux prit une teinte brillante et triste. Et le jeune homme rappela Adrien à Marinette. Elle ressentit un coup au cœur et l'attribua au fait de ne pas avoir pu danser avec le jeune homme plus tôt.

Elle plaça sa main dans le gant de cuir du jeune homme pour accepter son invitation et il l'entraîna sur la piste.

La musique et la danse étaient compliqués, elle empruntait à la valse viennoise et les couples y évoluaient deux par deux mais en formant des déplacements complexes sur la piste. La jeune fille était complètement perdue mais le garçon comprit rapidement ce qu'ils devaient faire en observant les autres et la guida.

À la fin de la danse, il posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la guider et elle aurait voulu qu'il les y laisse mais l'orchestre s'arrêta et une jeune femme habillée d'une combinaison de velours vert monta à la place d'honneur pour s'adresser à l'assemblée. « Maintenant que tous les invités sont arrivés. C'est le moment de débuter notre chasse aux trésors! Ils sont cachés soit dans les jardins soit dans cette salle. Voici l'indice : Jour et nuit, je poursuis ma route sans faillir. Je suis le gardien des trésors enfouis les plus périlleux. Pour m'attraper, soyez vif et ayez la main sûre pour la refermer sur la soie de mon armure. »

« Vous voulez allez voir au jardin si on trouve ce trésor? » offrit le jeune homme. J'ai habituellement de la facilité pour résoudre les énigmes mais celle-ci me laisse perplexe. La plupart des danseurs se dirigeaient vers la sortie et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient des rires grivois. Marinette se doutait que les 'trésors' les plus convoités n'auraient aucun lien avec l'indice donné.

Elle doutait que ce soit le cas de son cavalier. Celui-ci affichait l'expression d'intense réflexion qu'elle connaissait à Adrien.

« Et si on cherchait ici? » proposa-t-elle. L'orchestre s'était arrêté pour ne laisser qu'un violoniste distraire les invités qui discutaient entre eux. Il attrapa sa main et la conduisit dans l'escalier. « Prenons de la hauteur. » proposa-t-il. Lorsqu'ils passaient d'une volée de marches à une autre trop rapidement, elle glissa sur les tapis et retomba dans ses bras.

« Oups! Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû mettre ces talons. »

Il glissa un œil sur ses pieds avant de remonter tranquillement son regard le long de son corps jusqu'à sa main délicate posée sur la manche de sa chemise pour se soutenir. Elle avait peur de basculer dans l'escalier si elle le laissait. « Je vous assure que j'ai connu plus brutal comme contact avec une autre personne. »

Ils montèrent plus doucement à la galerie surplombant les escaliers et la salle de bal. Ils s'appuyèrent sur la rambarde pour parcourir la salle des yeux absorbés par l'énigme de la soirée et celle qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Seuls au milieu de la salle, Plagg et Tikki dansaient lentement sur l'air de la Danse Macabre de Camille St-Saens jouée par trois violons.

« Alors? Vous n'êtes pas… pas ensemble vous et votre partenaire de combat? Connaissez-vous vos identités? » demanda Marinette.

« Non, pour la plus grande tristesse de mon cœur, je dois répondre non à vos deux questions. Et vous-même? Vous êtes bien une porteuse du miraculous de la coccinelle? »

« Oui, oui et nous aussi nous sommes dans le même cas. J'aurais été curieuse d'avoir votre témoignage sur votre découverte ou celui sur la façon donc vos relations se sont modifiées. Une de mes peurs est qu'il ne veuille plus de moi en apprenant mon véritable nom. » Elle parlait d'une voix douce et prudente.

« Il faudrait être bien peu charitable pour cela. Les porteurs de nos miraculous sont les deux parties d'un tout. Vous et votre partenaire pouvez surement passer par-dessus n'importe quelle mésentente en y mettant la bonne volonté nécessaire. »

« Il m'aime beaucoup en fait, c'est moi qui ait peur de le décevoir. Puis-je vous poser une question? Êtes-vous un pirate, un mousquetaire ou un gentilhomme? »

Il éclata d'un rire chaleureux qui pinça une corde dans la poitrine de Marinette. « Euh?... J'imagine que gentilhomme me décrirait mieux. Je vous fais vraiment penser à un pirate? »

« Entre votre chapeau et votre chemise, et votre épée, vous paraissez près à partir à la recherche d'un trésor des mers. »

« Un trésor des mers? Et si c'était l'indice qui nous manquait pour l'énigme? Un trésor submergé? »

Elle plaça sa main sur son bras, il avait raison! « Alors, une sirène d'après vous? » fit-elle en commençant à regarder partout.

« Je dirais plutôt un poisson à cause de la première partie. Les poissons ne dorment pas mais il n'y a rien dans les histoires de sirènes qui en dise autant. »

'Quelle intelligence!' pensa Marinette surprise et elle regarda partout autour d'elle.

« Là-haut » indiqua-t-elle « Au-dessus de la porte du corridor. Il y a deux poissons. »

«Et même un petit paquet enveloppé entre les deux. Bien joué! »

« Bien joué à vous! Vous avez résolu l'énigme. Me feriez-vous la courte échelle pour que je puisse les atteindre? »

Sans un mot, il se positionna sous le cadre de porte et lui présenta ses mains jointes. Elle y posa un pied et s'en servie pour s'asseoir sur son épaule. Il referma ses bras sur ses jambes, sa jupe ayant glissé vers l'arrière.

Il ressentie alors quelque chose d'étrange. Pas exactement des sentiments pour elle, mais le désir que ça ne finisse pas. Il était bien avec elle et voulait que cela se poursuive.

Elle attrapa le paquet à bout de bras puis redescendit en se laissant glisser dans ses bras. Elle sentie son trouble en rencontrant ses yeux magnifiques dans lesquelles elle voulait se noyer.

« Disparaîtrez-vous sur le coup de minuit, belle dame? » fit doucement Adrien.

« Est-ce qu'on ne vous a pas expliqué ce qu'était cet endroit? C'est un endroit magique hors du temps. La soirée se termine au matin. Maie en fait, j'ai demandé à rester plus longtemps. Je veux m'entretenir avec la famille Anlo. »

La perspective de pouvoir déjeuner avec cette femme étourdissait Adrien. Était-ce une infidélité envers sa Lady. Il baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres. Oui, l'envie de les embrasser était présente. C'était donc que ce qu'il ressentait était mal. « Si nous allions présenter ce prix. » fit-il espérant qu'ensuite il pourrait s'éloigner d'elle.

Ils trouvèrent Jade, la dame ayant présenté le jeu en pleine discutions avec Plagg et Tikki.

« Oh, vous avez trouvé très vite! Vous avez donc droit à mon prix! »

Tikki attira Ladybug vers elle et lui souffla : « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Cette femme n'est que du trouble. »

« Allons, lunkia, Jade n'est pas méchante! » Elle ne fait qu'apporter un peu de sel à la vie. »

« On a qu'à en discuter d'abord avait qu'ils acceptent. Pour avoir trouvé le trésor, vous avez mérité chacun un vœu. Ouvrez votre cœur et formuler en vous le nom de ce que vous voulez. »

Les amoureux fermèrent les yeux et pensèrent à l'amour. Il n'y avait qu'un seul nom dans leur cœur, un seul désir. Un nom qui prenait toute la place. Ils ne pouvaient même pas penser à autre chose.

Jade ouvrit les yeux avec un petit cri de surprise. « Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez puissants pour ce genre de chose mais aussi, vous avez déjà ce que vous souhaitez. Pour accomplir votre souhait, je n'ai qu'une phrase à prononcer, je n'aurai pas besoin de mes pouvoirs. Vous-avez-déjà-ce-que-vous-souhaitez. » dit-elle en détachant chaque mot de la dernière phrase pour bien les appuyer.

Plus que perplexe, les amoureux restèrent silencieux et mal à l'aise. Adrien se dirigea un peu plus loin, vers le buffet qu'on venait de servir et où de plus en plus de gens venaient pour se servir depuis les jardins.

Marinette aussi alla y jeter un coup d'œil accompagnée de Tikki et Plagg. Celui-ci serra les dents mais ne dit rien et finit par se servir une assiette finalement.

Sur la table, il n'y avait pas le vaste assortiment de fromage qu'il avait espéré. On y retrouvait d'abord les produits habituels de la boulangerie de Marinette mais aussi des bonbons d'Halloween traditionnels et d'autres résolument plus moderne. Il y avait aussi des plats et des desserts à base de citrouilles. Tikki fit un clin d'œil à Marinette pour la remercier. Elle avait suffisamment impressionné leurs hôtes pour être la 'reine de la soirée' et que le menu soit choisit pour lui faire plaisir.

À ce moment, quelque chose de vraiment étrange se produisit mais seul les deux jeunes gens semblèrent le remarquer. Une femme en tenue de combat de Ladybug traversa en partie le corps d'Adrien. « Navrée » dit-elle « Je suis un peu perturbée. Je n'ai jamais vue autant de nourriture dans un même endroit de toutes mes années de vie! » Chacun d'eux se retourna vers son kwami respectif.

« C'est quoi ces têtes. » demanda Plagg alors que Rena et Carapace revenaient des jardins. « Hé, les mecs, vous devinerez jamais ce qu'on a vu à l'extérieur.»

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu des fantômes. » commenta Marinette.

« Vous aussi en fait. » fit Rena en les observant tour à tour.

« Je pensais que vous aviez comprit. » s'exclama Tikki de sa voix flutée et joviale. « On organise cette soirée lors de la nuit de Samain parce que c'est la nuit où les morts peuvent sortir de leur royaume pour nous visiter. D'où croyiez-vous que sortaient ces gens? »

« Je pensais qu'ils s'agissaient d'invités comme nous. Des amis de la famille Anlo. » répondit Adrien en posant les yeux sur la jeune fille avec qui il avait dansé. Il commençait à comprendre qui elle était : sa Lady. Voilà pourquoi elle faisait battre son cœur si vite. Tout heureux, Adrien réalisa que son amour était véritable parce qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour la femme qu'il aimait déjà. Des tas d'image et de souvenirs passèrent dans sa tête. Mais l'un d'entre eux retint son attention. C'était le souvenir d'avoir vu la chevelure de sa partenaire éclairée par des lumières de couleurs vives. Il ne se rappelait pas dans quel circonstance il avait été frappé par cette image mais des sentiments amoureux y était associés.

Sur la scène derrière eux, M. Anlo annonça une danse en l'honneur de Plagg et Tikki et invita tous leurs porteurs à se joindre à eux sur la piste de danse. S'éleva alors une chanson aux accents égyptiens que les musiciens jouaient sur des instruments qu'ils ne n'arrivaient pas à reconnaître. Alors que Plagg souriait sincèrement pour une des rares fois depuis qu'Adrien le connaissait, il entraîna Tikki qui levait les yeux au ciel, sur la piste.

Adrien tendit sa main dont il avait enlevé le gant vers ladybug en disant «Puis-je?»

Hésitante, comme si elle avait peur de sa main, la jeune fille y déposa tout de même la sienne lorsqu'elle fut convaincue qu'elle ne passerait pas au travers. Il la mena sur la piste où il l'enlaça sans la presser pour l'entraîner doucement dans leur propre univers.

«Je ne comprends pas qui vous êtes, si vous n'êtes ni un membre de la famille Anlo, ni un porteur venu du passé arraché à son époque par un portail de voyage dans le temps. Qui êtes-vous?»

Adrien jeta un regard incrédule à Ladybug avant de dire : «Ma Lady, c'est moi!»

«ChatNoir!?» s'étonna-t-elle avec son air de biche égarée. «Mais c'est impossible : tu te ressemble si peu!» Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leurs mains enlacées près de son épaule et resserra l'étreinte de leurs doigts. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait sentir sa peau et elle trouvait ça merveilleux et encore plus la façon dont ChatNoir répondait lui aussi à la caresse.

Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit ce soir depuis qu'elle avait croisé le garçon. Son cœur avait battu très fort et c'était pincé pour lui. Elle avait attribué cela au fait que tout ce qu'elle avait vu de lui autant dans l'apparence que les gestes lui avaient rappelé Adrien. La seule chose de ChatNoir qu'elle avait vu en lui était ce regard incrédule qu'il venait de lui jeter. Comment était-ce possible? Elle connaissait si bien Adrien! Elle cacha sa joue et ses émotions contre l'épaule de son partenaire.

«Ma Lady» souffla-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il enlaçait sa taille et qu'elle-même passait ses bras autour à son cou. «Je te trouve particulièrement en beauté ce soir. Je trouve que ton apparence habituelle est superbe aussi mais ton costume est particulièrement réussit. Il est très sophistiqué et c'est pour ça que je ne t'avais pas reconnu non plus.»

«Merci beaucoup, chaton.» fit-elle reconnaissante qu'il veuille partager son embarra. Il était toujours si attentionné… comme Adrien. Décidément, cette idée que le garçon avec qui elle passait la soirée était Adrien portant un masque l'obsédait assez pour lui faire oublier qu'il était ChatNoir. Elle devrait se surveiller pour ne pas commettre de faux pas. Songeuse, elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte et profita des bras d'Adrien… de ChatNoir en contemplant distraitement la main qui étreignait la sienne.

Cette main lui était si familière… cette bague. Et ce corps aussi. Le corps de ChatNoir se moulait parfaitement au sien dans cette danse, comme s'ils étaient faits pour danser ensemble. Exactement comme avec Adrien. C'était trop de coïncidences! Avec la vague sensation qu'on l'avait trompé sans savoir à quel sujet, Marinette releva la tête et regarda son partenaire dans les yeux. Eux aussi, elle les voyait ce soir, directement, pour la première fois.

Ils étaient verts, brillants, intenses. C'étaient les yeux dont elle était amoureuse. Les yeux d'Adrien, ceux qu'elle voyait la nuit en rêvant. Ses doigts la démangeaient d'écarter le masque blanc de son visage simplement pour les contempler encore mieux.

Elle ne voulait pas connaître l'identité de son partenaire, simplement se noyer dans son regard. Elle ne dansait même plus, elle s'était arrêter au milieu de la piste et avait soudé son regard à celui de ChatNoir qui faisait de même.

Depuis quelques instant, la musique n'était plus la même. L'orchestre jouait une chanson intitulée «J'attendais sous la pleine lune.» Une chanson française qui avait connu du succès dans les années 1920. Réarrangée, elle avait été remise au goût du jour et on l'avait passée à la soirée du collège quelques heures plutôt.

Ce qui débloqua la mémoire d'Adrien. L'image où il se souvenait avoir eu un coup au cœur pour sa Lady s'était gravée en lui un peu plus tôt alors qu'il regardait Marinette essayant de trouver le courage de l'inviter à danser. Pourquoi sa mémoire avait-elle confondu les deux jeunes filles? Normalement, il se serait dit que c'était à cause de la ressemblance physique et aurait éludé la question, mais alors qu'ils avaient cessé de danser pour regarder les émotions passant dans le regard de l'autre, elle prononça un mot : son nom.

«Adrien» elle le dit dans un soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et il voulu lui aussi une confirmation à ses soupçons.

«Ou-oui. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà vu sans ton masque?» Elle hocha la tête et il poursuivit : «Souvent?» comme elle confirmait encore, il voulu écarter tous ses doutes : «Avec et sans _mon_ masque?»

Lorsqu'elle balança de nouveau la tête. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la ramener contre lui. «Wow. C'est formidable. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content, mon bel amour!» Et s'apercevant ensuite de ce surnom inapproprié, il s'excusa : Oh! Désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose d'aussi déplacé, Marinette.»

«Ça ne me dérange pas, Adrien. Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on soit ensemble?» Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle avait rêver de scène semblable si souvent!

«Ouiiiiisshh! Je veux, je veux, je veux!» Et il la ramena encore contre lui en se balançant doucement pour reprendre la danse et garder son regard amoureux dans le sien.

«Excusez-moi, tous les deux, mais comme la nuit avance, vous devriez discuter avec les anciens porteurs du Papillon avant qu'ils ne repartent. Vous pourriez trouver cela intéressant.»

«Ne t'en fait pas Tikki, c'est juste… je veux rester encore un peu avec lui.» Les deux porteurs avaient l'air un peu honteux mais très amoureux. Et Tikki devina.

«Plagirimus Lorinien Aggbarane!» s'exclama-t-elle au-dessus de la musique. «Peux-tu me dire durant combien de seconde tu as lâché ton fromage et consacré ton attention à expliquer à ton choisit comment créer mentalement son costume?»

«Que se passe-t-il, ma douce?»

«Il se passe que ton porteur vient de découvrir l'identité de ma porteuse et que je ne le voulais pas. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait passer tout tes petits jeux avant notre mission?»

«Tikki» intervint Marinette «Ne t'en fait pas. C'est vrai que c'est un changement mais il n'est pas nécessairement négatif. On peut vivre avec ça dans notre vie.»

«Tu vois, ta porteuse est d'accord. De toute façon, si tu restes fâchée avec moi, on ne pourra pas faire la danse de la pleine lune ensemble!» admonesta-t-il un doigt en l'air.

Tikki leva un sourcil bravache sous la provocation puis la main, paume vers le haut en direction des autres kwamis. Wayzz était le plus proche mais, il donna un coup d'épaule pour qu'un autre avec un costume très voyant et des rayures avance d'un pas.

Tous les couples sortirent deux par deux sous la pleine lune, et les gens seuls les entourèrent. Plagg avait offert son bras à la kwami du jade qui avait offert la chasse aux trésors.

Marinette comprenait pourquoi Tikki adorait cette danse, elle était joyeuse et parlait beaucoup plus de la renaissance que de la fin de l'été.

«Et maintenant» annonça leur hôte, à la fin de la danse. «Il est l'heure de cueillir les citrouilles. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre.»

Tous les invités, fantômes y comprit, se dirigèrent vers la plantation de citrouilles et attrapèrent une courge. Ils les rapportèrent dans une grange pour retourner en chercher d'autres. Marinette remarqua que des citrouilles en début de croissance remplaçaient celles cueillies.

D'anciens porteurs de miraculous dont ceux du Papillon se joignirent à Adrien et elle pour faire la récolte. Les chats noirs se firent ensuite un plaisir de grimper aux arbres pour y cueillir des pommes que les dames attrapaient dans leurs larges jupes.

La nuit se terminait. Dans la salle de bal où tous discutaient, plusieurs en dansant sur les douces mélodies simples, d'autres assis dans les marches. Adrien ne lâchait pas Marinette. Alya et Nino étaient assis près d'eux et tous discutaient avec une bande de porteurs de leur âge.

«Quand on sera à l'école lundi, me donneras-tu ta permission pour t'inviter à sortir sous nos identités d'élèves, ma lady?» Il était inquiet et s'agrippait à elle de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Il chuchotait à son oreille pour cacher la conversation à Alya et elle répondit de même. «Je ne rentre pas tout de suite. Je vais passer la semaine qui vient ici pour faire des recherches sur les miraculous du Paon et du Papillon, tu ne veux pas rester, aussi?» s'étonna-t-elle «C'est parce que cette endroit est en-dehors du temps, alors…»

Il la serra contre son torse. «Un semaine complète avec toi sans urgences ou obligations, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux que je puisse espérer. Joyeux Samain, ma Lady!»

«À toi aussi, chaton. Joyeux Samain.»

Et ils s'inclinèrent l'un vers l'autre pour un premier baiser.


End file.
